1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas burner assembly, and more particularly to a method of burning gas in a gas burner assembly mounted in the combustion chamber of a fireplace, and which is capable of creating an essentially yellow flame pattern similar in appearance to yellow flames naturally formed in a real wood log fire, with acceptable levels of carbon monoxide production, while utilizing only gas and the air in the combustion chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas burner assemblies for fireplaces are well known. However, to achieve substantially complete combustion of the gas fuel, "primary air" is introduced into the gas-air mixing chamber before it flows into the burner and out from its jets. "Secondary air", i.e., the air present in the combustion chamber, completes the combustion and the gas generally burns with a clear blue flame at a level below the yellow flame. To give the appearance of a log burning fireplace, the clear blue flame must be concealed from view by the artificial logs to provide the appearance of a yellow flame similar to the yellow flames formed in a real wood log fire.
Such a prior art method and fireplace gas burner assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,240 to Rieger. However, such a fireplace gas burner assembly suffers from several significant shortcomings and drawbacks. In particular, this prior art burner assembly requires the use of artificial logs made from expensive ceramic fibre materials to reduce the formation of carbon monoxide gas during operation. Also, such prior art gas burner assembly requires "premixing" of gas and "primary air" using a venturi effect to form a desirable air and gas mixture in a fuel mixing chamber. In addition, such prior art gas burner assembly forms "blue flames" at a level below the yellow flames due to the introduction of additional fresh (i.e., "secondary") air into the combustible fuel mixture so that the fuel mixture can burn more cleanly and reduce production of carbon monoxide gas.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and fireplace gas burner assembly for producing an essentially yellow flame pattern having an appearance similar to the yellow flame that is produced by a natural wood log fire, and with virtually no carbon monoxide gas being produced and utilizing only the air available in the combustion chamber of the fireplace enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple flame gas burner having means to provide an essentially yellow flame while maintaining complete combustion which substantially is free of carbon monoxide.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of producing a yellow flame pattern similar in appearance to the yellow flame pattern formed in a natural wood log fire, using only "secondary air" available in the combustion chamber of a fireplace enclosure, and an arrangement of non-combustible logs (and air/flame deflectors) to create a desirable pattern of air flow about the gas burner as well as maintenance of necessary flame temperatures, which together, facilitates production of an essentially yellow flame and acceptable carbon monoxide levels in accordance with ANSI Standards.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the claims.